Mount Shasta
Mount Shasta is of interest to Remote Viewers, ufologists, and esoteric pursuers. Claims of UFO sightings are popular with Mount Shasta. The legend of Mt. Shasta is that it serves as an access-way to Hollow Earth. Shasta is a semi active volcano at the southern end of the in . Telos Mount Shasta has long been the focus of a subterranean city called Telos, a super-complex of advanced beings from the lost continent of Lemuria. The legend grew from an offhand mention of Lemuria in the 1880s. In 1899, Frederick Spencer Oliver published A Dweller on Two Planets, which claimed that survivors from a sunken continent called Lemuria were living in or on Mount Shasta. Oliver's Lemurians lived in a complex of tunnels beneath the mountain and occasionally were seen walking the surface dressed in white robes. In 1931, Harvey Spencer Lewis, using the pseudonym Wisar Spenle Cerve, wrote a book (published by the Rosicrucians) about the hidden Lemurians of Mount Shasta that a bibliography on Mount Shasta described as "responsible for the legend's widespread popularity." This belief has been incorporated into numerous occult religions, including "I AM" Activity, The Summit Lighthouse, Church Universal and Triumphant, and Kryon. J. C. Brown J. C. Brown, a British prospector, claimed to have discovered a lost underground city beneath Mt. Shasta in 1904. Brown had been hired by the Lord Cowdray Mining Company of England to prospect for gold, and discovered a cave which sloped downward for 11 miles. In the cave, he found an underground village filled with gold, shields, and mummies, some being up to 10 feet tall. Among the treasures Brown claimed to have found, he described as golden tablets and plates, all neatly inscribed with strange hieroglyphics and cuneiform writings. Unusual tempered-copper spears fashioned out of a memory-metal alloy which remembered its “shape”, so that the spear could be bent, to the point where the head of the weapon touched the base of the shaft, whereupon it would morph back into its original state.Ancient Origins, Legends of Mount Shasta: “The Abode of the Devil” Part I – The Legend of J.C. Brown Brown also described a “worship room” containing statues that eerily glowed in the dark, and iconography depicting solar symbols, and unconventional crosses not of the modern type, suggestive of a Mediterranean origin. In another chamber he counted 27 giant skeletons laid out at angles to the walls, the smallest of which was six feet, six inches (two meters), and the tallest more then 10 feet (3 meters) in height. In another chamber lay the bodies of a man and a woman, dressed in royal robes, apparently embalmed and mummified by some secret process. Brown believed them to be the king and queen of a lost race of prehistoric giants. Brown is believed to have returned to the site periodically over the years, but became increasingly paranoid and secretive. He claimed close family members and friends, whom he shared his secret with, attempted to betray him; and all of them succumbed to a deadly curse, and died in freak accidents and unnatural deaths. During the following years, Brown became obsessed with James Churchward’s books on the lost continent of Mu (c. 1926-1935), and was fascinated with the theories about Lemuria which were beginning to gain a foothold in California and the Mount Shasta region—fueled by an intense public fascination with spirituality and occultism promoted by the Theosophical Society. Brown became assured that he had discovered evidence of a lost race of prehistoric giants who inhabited California in ancient times, who were destroyed in a catastrophic Flood. He believed that he had found a lost link in the story of civilization. At the age of 79, in 1934, J.C. Brown turned up in Stockton, California, to raise a party of explorers to return with him to the site of the giant’s tunnel and catalog the treasure-trove of fabulous relics. The size of his party quickly grew to 80 in number, but on the night before they were to depart on the expedition, J.C. Brown did not show up. Brown was not heard from again. Shasta people According to the local , Mount Shasta is inhabited by the spirit chief Skell, who descended from heaven to the mountain's summit. Skell fought with Spirit of the Below-World, , who resided at by throwing hot rocks and lava, probably representing the volcanic eruptions at both mountains. Writer recorded various related legends in the 1870s. Guy Ballard While hiking on Mount Shasta in 1930, encountered a man who introduced himself as Count of St. Germain, who is said to have started Ballard on the path to discovering the teachings that would become the "I AM" Activity religious movement. See also * Telos * Interview with Sharula Dux * Remote viewing#Mount Shasta References You may also like Category:Subterranean Category:Mount Shasta